


My Truth, Your Truth, Our Truth

by orphan_account



Series: Identity Crisis [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: AU, Cliques, Identity, Identity Issues, M/M, Mask! Au, Masks, Multi, eventual OT6 - Relationship - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-20 05:11:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1497829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here the masks are tangible, solid Objects. What they reference to are the metaphorical masks people use in everyday life. Almost everyone tries to hide behind a mask, a faked persona that allows you to fit in. This is especially common in high school. People are essentially categorized by the groups/cliques they join. Yet the group is never fully representative of the individual. People are scared to stray away from their cliques (groups is similar masks) because its the social norm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. I had a whole thing written out for describing what this AU is. But, being myself, I decided against using it and I am just going to wing it.  
> First off, no, I don't know where this came from.  
> Second, I will explain some things to you, but some things are better left unsaid.  
> The masks that people use to hide behind are now actual things. Everybody under the age of 12 has a white mask. They take a test and get split into color groups depending on their personalities. I will explain the color-personality relationship later in the story.  
> You are not supposed to speak with anybody from another group.  
> And all schools are 12-18 year olds, because all sorted people go to school together. Except Geoff. He's 19, because holding back and shit. Ryan is fourteen.  
> Um.  
> I still ended up describing quite alot.  
> Bye I'm embarrassed, just...  
> enjoy.

It was the first time Geoff had found his truth.

Actually, the truth came barreling into his chest in the middle of the hallway, in the shape of a teenage boy. He was adorned with a simple purple mask, quite similar to the blue one Geoff wore, but the boy's was pristine with youth. 

He moved gracefully around the younger male, avoiding making anymore contact than needed. His chest still tingled where he had been slammed into, and the warmth that he felt left Geoff with an odd feeling. 

The male walked away quickly, leaving the younger staring at his retreating back. There were no crowds in the hallway, so Geoff wasn't held up as he made his way from the young boy towards his blue masked girlfriend. He found her in the lunchroom, which sadly, did have quite the crowd. He had to knock shoulders with people of many color masks just to get to his table, the feeling quite different from the one he had experienced earlier. 

"Hey Geoff," he heard, looking up to his blonde girlfriend. Almost hesitantly, Geoff hugged her to his chest, trying to get back the warm feeling from before. 

"Griff." He acknowledged in what he thought was an even tone, but something in his voice must have betrayed him, because she pulled back to look at him.

"What's wrong?" 

"Nothing." _I'm in love with a purple mask._

Where did that come from?

And this was just not okay, never had been. Ever since they had all turned twelve and had got put into their separate groups, it was never okay to talk to anyone with a different color, nonetheless be in love with one of them. 

No, no. He wasn't in love with the kid, for God's sake. He didn't even know where that thought came from. Obviously he was in love with his girlfriend, a girl that he knew was beautiful even though he hadn't seen under her mask. He knew this because he loved her. 

And Geoff felt guilty for even thinking he loved someone other than her, so he made sure to buy her lunch and treat her extra nicely. If she thought something was wrong, she didn't say anything, simply accepting the meal and compliments with a quiet hum. 

The first bell rang, a signal that lunch was over and everybody needed to get back to class. The lunch was still bursting with chatter when Geoff stood up, silently. Griffon patted him softly on his arm, but didn't dare to break the uncomfortable quiet they had. Instead she moved past him without touching him again, and he watched her leave much as he left the boy earlier. 

The warning bell rang and Geoff had to physically shake himself out of his thoughts. He reached up to brush the hair away from where it brushed the top of his mask, before taking a breath to collect his stuff and himself. 

The rest of the school day was spent with his head tucked in his arm, and he had to ask several classmates for notes or work that he missed. When the final bell signaled that it was time to leave, Geoff had practically jumped from his seat. He didn't stop at his locker because it was right next to Griffon's, and sure, that made him feel a little guilty, but he just couldn't talk to her right now. 

He slinked to his car, feeling a small flush of shame on his cheeks beneath his mask. His hand reached out to the door, but it was stopped by another, smaller one. "Wait." Geoff's grey eyes narrowed as he moved his gaze up slowly from the hand to the face. Well, the mask. It was purple, and he didn't have to let his eyes explore any further to know this was the kid from earlier. Who was now radiating an air of confidence, although the eyes behind the mask were a little… nervous. 

"Move, now." Geoff said, voice wanting to break, but he kept it in check. This kid was… well, exactly that. The older male knew just from the look of it that the male could be no more than 14, and he wasn't going to let himself be intimidated by him. He shook off the hand that the male had placed on him, but did as was asked, and waited. 

"You left before I could ask your name," He explained to Geoff. Said male could almost imagine the reddening cheeks beneath his purple mask, and he couldn't help but think that he really wanted to see that. 

_No! No. Bad Geoff._

He almost shook his head, but avoided doing so for appearing at least slightly sane. "I left because we're not supposed to be talking to each other." And he tried to end it at that by pulling open his car door, but the boy obviously didn't get the hint. 

"I'm Ryan, well - James actually, but call me Ryan." 

"Okay, James." He did end the conversation this time, by quite rudely getting in the car and slamming the door after him. He wasn't trying to be mean, but he didn't really want to be seen talking to another color, because it would cause too much trouble.

Geoff drove home that day feeling entirely too guilty and confused. And when he got home, he didn't hesitate to curl up under his sheets and call it a night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geoff knows his place isn't around his clique. It just doesn't feel right anymore. So he finds himself intrigued by the two boys from the other cliques, and he struggles to comprehend his feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm always apologizing for how long these chapters take. I really suck at updating, okay? I just. It's not one of my strong points.  
> Also, this story is a fiction(obviously, jeez). The backstories of the boys are not going to be exactly, and mostly going to be shaky. I've gotten my research about the men themselves, but I don't know that much about their families.  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy.
> 
> EDIT: Will not be updating for awhile. I do not have my partner, who helps me with ideas, and I will not be able to speak to him for a while. Apologies.

Geoff wakes up in no better of a mood then when he went to sleep. His room is dark, but he can see the light shining from under the door and there's shuffling around outside of it, confirming that it's not quite as late as he hoped. He wants to fall asleep again, but after a few minutes pass of him just laying there, he gives up on that idea. 

He crawls out of the warmth that is his bed, letting the sheet pool around his ankles and not bothering to pick it up. He reaches out to his nightstand, his eyes catching on the tattoo on his wrist that he'd just gotten under Griffon's recommendation, and a similar feeling of guilt pools in his stomach as he remembers how disappointed she looked with him today. 

The phone lights up as he moves his hand to rest above it, and it vibrates once under his palm. The name of his girlfriend pops up on the screen, along with the text she had just sent to him. There was a few more from her too, that Geoff examined as he pulled it closer to his sleep filled eyes. They're a variety of messages from a simple _hey_ to a slightly angry _We need to talk_. 

He loves speaking to Griff usually, but if she was angry with him, then he was in for a chiding that would have him feeling slightly worse about himself then before. He sits on the edge of his bed, feeling a headache coming on. He doesn't know what to tell her, he doesn't have any reason to have acted like he did.

 _Tell her you're in love with him._

Geoff clips himself in the head with his right hand, shaking away the thought before it's even fully formulated. There was no way he was going to tell Griffon that, because it wasn't even true. He was irrevocably in love with her, and some purple masked teenager was not going to change his mind by putting a few unusual thoughts into it. 

All he really wants right now is to hear her voice right now, even if it is inevitably going to sound particularly livid and maybe even a bit dejected at the moment. Even if he hates hearing her like that, it's better than being left alone with silence and his thoughts. 

He found her contact with out even thinking about it, not hesitating to press the dial button. She answered with a gruff, "Geoff," and just the way she said his name made a shiver run down his spine. She was _pissed_.

He opens his mouth to make some kind of excuse, that he hasn't even formed yet, and she cuts him off. "I don't want to hear it. I'm angry at you." He sighs at Griffon's statement, letting himself flop on his back on the mattress, resigning himself to his fate. "You treated me like shit," she says, and he can't fight that, because he did. 

"I'm sorry, love." Geoff mutters, but he says nothing more than that. 

"Don't try it, G." The venom in her words are fading, already, and he figures now is the only time he's going to get this kind of reprieve. "You've been treating me really badly lately, actually. Ignoring me and stuff, I'm over it. I'm over you." Griffon's words are enough to make Geoff go silent, only a breath, suspiciously close to a sigh, was his response. 

The phone goes dead on her side, and he figures that it. No more Griffon. That thought was enough to distract him from the stray one about a certain purple mask. It's enough to make him curl up on the bed, staring idly at the phone that had long since gone black. He exhaled loudly, eyes falling shut. He doesn't fall asleep for a while, despite the exhaustion that hit him all of a sudden, but he's content to curl up and drown in his own pity for a while.  
___

Geoff doesn't quite wake up, because he hadn't actually fallen asleep, but he feels a little more rested when he's finally able to pry open his eyes. He takes a peek at the clock and is not surprised to see that he's up a little earlier than usual. He grabs his mask and phone off the nightstand, shuffling a bit drowsily to the bathroom. 

He goes through most of his normal routine, finishing it off by putting on his mask. The holes for his eyes aren't nearly enough that anyone would be able to see the dark circles, and for the first time, Geoff is thankful for the coverage of his mask. 

His drive to school is uneventful, but he takes the route to Griffon's house and has to backtrack, because _they aren't together anymore._ Geoff swears his heart drops to his ass at that moment, and the feeling sticks through the entirety of the car ride. 

He pulls into the school parking lot, his mood rising a bit when he sees his blue masked friends still gathered around their usual spot near his parking spot. When he steps out of his car, he manages to catch the last of their words, and it shouldn't shock him that they've already heard rumors about the breakup. Rumors have always spread extremely quick around the cliques at the school.

Geoff was going to stop and speak to them, but, instead, he found himself brushing past them without even saying hello. His friends watch him pass by, and they make no move to stop him, which he finds himself appreciating. The bell rings just as he pushes open the door to the main building, and with closer observation he sees the students rushing around. He figures that must of been the last bell, which warned the remaining students that class was starting. Geoff figures that is his cue, and he also hurries to his first period of the day. 

His first class isn't secluded to just blue masks, none of his classes are, but Geoff finds himself bumbling awkwardly to take a seat at his desk, next to a purple mask. He peeks over at the male, almost expecting to see the dark blonde hair that he can vaguely recognize in his memories. He turns away before the other sees him staring, pushing down the swell of a feeling that reminds him of disappointment. 

Geoff shakes his head, needing it to be clear. It's almost the end of the year, and his report card is straight _D's_ , with the exception of the one stray _F_. He doesn't want to have to repeat his senior year again, so that means he has to clear his head of thoughts of the purple masked boy and everything that's been haunting his mind for this whole year. 

He stands up and excuses himself, and the teacher just watches him go. He's planning on going to the bathroom, washing his face, and maybe giving himself a pep talk. 

His plans are disrupted by the distant voice calling out. It's a simple, "hey!" that he can't hear very well, so he just ignores it, thinking it must be his imagination. Geoff gets about five steps before he hears it again. This time it's closer and sounds so, so familiar. It's practically the same voice as the one that has yet to leave his memories. 

When he spins around just enough to look over his shoulders, he's a little shocked by what he sees… or more like what he doesn't see. "James - " He says, but he can't help but notice that the boy is missing the blonde hair and purple mask. 

"It's Jack, actually." The boy responds kindly in the voice that is so similar. "I'm Ryan's friend though, he actually wanted me to ask you something." 

"No." 

Jack doesn't seemed surprised by Geoff's curt answer, almost as though he was expecting that. He finds himself becoming annoyed by that, Jack doesn't know _anything_ about him, so he shouldn't be expecting anything from him. 

"Fine." Geoff snaps after a few seconds. "Ask, I don't give a shit."

Geoff actually smiles beneath his mask at the little huff Jack gives from his language, but he wipes it quickly off his face, even if the younger couldn't see it. "We wanted to know," Jack starts, his voice portraying the kind smile that he can't actually see. "If you wanted to sit with us. We know about… the breakup, and just wanted to - "

"No." His hands find their way to Jack's shoulder and he pushes down, hard. "No! What kind of dumb ass are you?" The boy has fallen under the pressure of Geoff's hands, and he lets up a little. His hands just lessen a little, before all the pressure is removed, as though touching the other boy stings him. 

Geoff finds himself running away in a similar manner as the first time. Though he's not really running away, he insists in his mind, he never did run away. He's walking, actually. Fast walking. Rushing. He just doesn't want to be around them anymore, it's not an atypical feeling. Nobody, no one that Geoff's met at least, wants to hang around a clique different than their own. He knows that he shouldn't sit with them. 

But he can't help but wanting to. It doesn't matter how much he tries to deny it, Geoff actually wants to sit with the two boys, age and clique aside. 

He takes the long way around back to his class, so he doesn't have to speak to the boy - Jack, the name leaves a pleasant feeling in his mouth as he speaks it - again. He no longer feels the need to use the bathroom, and instead goes back in without a word. 

Lunch comes around and Geoff's actually nervous. He's not nervous often, Griffon was usually the only one who could make him feel like that. Thinking about her still pains him, but it also goes to remind him how quick it was that his thoughts of her were changed into thoughts of two teenage boys. 

Geoff's at the table before he has a chance to compose himself. Jack and Ryan are both there, chatting quietly and ignoring the stares they get. They look up just when Geoff gets there, but neither of them says anything. They're waiting for him, and he knows it. 

"I was wondering if I could still sit here." Jack shifts his tray so there is room, and Geoff takes that as a yes. He sets his own tray down, sitting down and settling in. 

They go back to talking in low voices, laughing occasionally. Geoff doesn't say much, only nodding periodically. He's not paying much attention, but he's not too lost in thought either. When he feels a nudge on his shoulder, he looks up to see the two staring expectantly at him. 

"You never told me your name," Ryan says, but Geoff figures its probably the third or fourth time he's asked. 

"I'm…" He's hesitant though. Telling them his name makes it kind of official. He doesn't know if he wants that. "My name's Geoff. Geoff Ramsey."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you want me to continue, because I'm quite unsure about this.


End file.
